


HERS

by daughterofsunandmoon



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, Depression, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, References to Depression, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofsunandmoon/pseuds/daughterofsunandmoon
Summary: You've felt unstable for a couple weeks now. But when your friend Mark asks you to bring your demonic character to his universe, you cannot say no.______Warnings in the tags!





	HERS

You’ve finally made it. You were going to film a video with your favorite Youtuber, Markiplier! Years of dedication, time, tears payed off, as you were one of the most promising creators on the platform, growing strong every day.  
The point where you two got good friends and you were happily welcomed in his little clique was long surpassed. You had moved to LA, worked day and night, got a nice apartment in the center of the city, you were finally living your dream. Years of constantly changing workplaces, unemployment, fear of not being able to pay your bills were over after all.  
The video was going to be in another big production of his, another multiple choice like “A date with Markiplier” and “A heist with Markiplier”. And you were going to be a surprise guest in the segment, where Darkiplier would come to life yet again. Your own original demonic character apparently was too good to pass up for him. But little did he know, how real SHE was. He had a faint idea, why you were in therapy, but he didn’t know the whole ugly truth.  
The day came. You got your own room to get ready, put on your costume and makeup. The outfit you had made of many scraps of dark materials and fake-blooded bandages, the makeup consisted of black paint, ash, long pointed nails, bloodshed sclera lenses and very much fake blood. The SFX segment wasn’t going to be as hard as it used to be, as you got better every time you put the fake cuts and wounds on your skin. The sight in the mirror as you got ready was a thing you were probably never going to get used to. Caved in cheeks, dark circles under your eyes, little cuts on your face, that indicated you’ve scratched yourself, collarbones that were sticking out. It was a nightmare come true.  
You chuckled at the thought, ruffled your hair a little more and was about to leave the room, as you realized the most important accessory was missing. The ID wristband, from the time you were in a mental hospital. You’ve kept it for sentimental reasons, still used to wear it after you left the facility to remind you of the lessons you had learned there. When you released your first video with your demon in it, you were still wearing it by accident. It became such a trademark for the character, that it always had to be there.  
You put on the band and was finally able to go on set. Mark was being powdered one last time, everyone else around him was getting ready for the shoot. You’ve never been to such a big set, yet in such a big production. It was true, what they said, shooting consisted 80% of waiting.  
The scenery was a sight to behold. The biggest greenscreen you had ever seen stretched out in front of you. The scene would take place in the ominous void, home to Dark and now, your demon, too. Mark nodded acknowledging at your appearance and you talked for a little while about this and that.  
Ethan announced, that in three minutes the shooting would begin. You popped in your headphones and started the song, that always helped you bring out HER. Napoleon XIV played the tambourine, as you slowly let HER take over your body. Your shoulders dropped, your head slowly began to flinch, and the classic mad grin spread over your face, eyes wide, teeth bare. You threw your phone with the headphones to the side, walked towards Dark, turned to the already running camera and said in HER cracked voice: “Welcome to the void! How was the fall?”  
_____________________________  
The lights turned off, the cameras stopped running, everyone started to shuffle and hustle. Slowly you were stopping the jerks and twitches, becoming more and more YOU again. Mark talked to Amy, who was taking off his eyeliner, Catherine and Tyler closing the programs on their Laptops, Ethan starting to pack the lights, the rest of the crew being all over the place, wrapping up the set. You walked back to your room, still panting a little bit. Every time it drained you, letting HER out, fighting HER back into her cage, out of your mind, out of your body.  
You closed the door, exhaling sharply. You let yourself flop onto the sofa, getting more and more exhausted. SHE was still there, probing your defenses. You couldn’t let her win, ever again! SHE was too dangerous to be let off the leash! Last time you let her slip beside your walls, she wreaked complete havoc on your friends and your flat.  
“Deep breaths, you are the driver, she is just a passenger in your car. You can put her back into the trunk.”, you talked calmly to yourself. You stood up, slowly walking to the big mirror while trying to calm down. “You got this, you’ve done this before, you can do this again.”. The piercing laugh you heard proofed you otherwise. “You really think, that it is that easy? Don’t you know, that I KNOW that you love the feeling of being able to let go? And just BE? Just let me out, everything will be so much lighter. Aren’t you tired of fighting? Trying to contain me? Just. Let. Go.”  
“No.”, you managed to squeeze out. You grabbed the edge of the dressing table, trying to stable yourself, as your head started spinning, the world fading into rivers of blood, screams in the distance, maniac laughter inside your mind. A piercing sound, like nails on a blackboard, stuck in your ears for almost a minute. You let go of the table, trying to cover your ears, to stop the cacophony inside your head. Stumbling over your own legs, you fall hard onto your side, then pulling your knees to your chest into a fetal position.  
“Just let go. You’ve done it before. You know, what salvation it can be. The truth, it holds. I am a part of you, after all.”, SHE said. HER head starting to jerk again, stronger, HER nails clawing at HER skin, pulling HER hair. “LET ME OUT!”, she suddenly roared.  
All of a sudden the door slammed open and Mark storming in. “(Y/N)!”, he yelled, rushing to where YOU laid. SHE jumped up onto all fours. “Back off, petty boy.”, SHE snarled at him, while slowly crawling backwards.  
“What have you done?”, he shouted at HER. He stood there, legs wide, posture lowered. He was still in costume, although a bit disheveled.  
“What do you mean? You already miss our little (Y/N)?”, she sneered at him.  
“Come back, you hear me? You are still in there, I know it! Yes, she is a part of you, but she is NOT YOU! You are in control, as much as she is a part of you, you are a part of her! I know, it has been hard, I know that better than you think! But please, come back! Don’t let her consume you!”  
Laughter sounded in the air, as SHE rose. Maybe SHE was not very tall, but it still was an intimidating sight. Blood, real blood steaming out of her mouth because she had bit HER lip, the costume, the makeup, it was all very real. Too real. Mark backed off, remaining in the defensive posture.  
“Oh, she is still there. She can hear you. But she will never speak to you. Ever again! Existence is pain, and her little frail soul had to endure so much, that she is done with this world. The alternative would be suicide, but I like it here! There is a certain amount of… Chaos in your order, and I very much enjoy that.”  
She stepped forward, head twitching, fingers contorting into claws. “You’ll never see her again, I will make sure of it.” SHE leaped forward, trying to startle him and run out the door, but he was quicker than she had thought. He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her back into the room using her momentum against her. They stumbled and fell, she onto him. Next he knew he was holding her wrists while she tried clawing at his eyes, laughing fanatically. Finally, he managed to flip them over and pin her wrists above her head.  
“(Y/N)! Please! You need to come back! I’m begging you! You need to snap out of it! You always say to go though just another day, so please, come back. For at least just another day.”  
HER smile slowly faded. It transferred into pure rage, she roared at the top of her lungs. But then, silence. A deep sadness took over YOUR features, tears rising in your eyes. Mark let go of YOUR wrists and sat up next to you, heavily breathing. You just turned to your side and let the tears flow freely.  
“Is it okay, if I hug you?”, he asked after a couple minutes. You could just nod, and he slowly helped you sit up and embraced you. Hard.  
You sat like that for another 10 minutes or so, just weeping your eyes out, letting go of all the tension, all the emotions that were too much. Then you just were. You couldn’t grasp a clear thought, trying to take a breather and understand what just had happened. As you slowly began to rock back and forth, Mark picked you up and seated you both on the sofa, softly cuddling you until you dozed off from the exhaustion. 

___________  
Ethan gently knocked on the door about an hour later and came in. You were wrapped up in a blanket, sleeping on the sofa, Mark sitting in the chair in front of the dressing table, watching you. “Will she be okay?”, Ethan asked.  
“I sure hope so. Yeah, she will. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but eventually, she will. And we will help her with that. Just one day after another.”


End file.
